100th Hunger Games
by Bringitaroundtown123
Summary: The second rebellion of the Districts has failed; the Capitol has insisted that twice as many tributes must be send EVERY year, meaning 52 tributes with the inclusion of the newly rebuilt District 13. As a reminder that the Capitol is the one place where there is safety, and choosing to be self governing Districts would be immensely dangerous, the arena will represent all of Panem.
1. Chapter 1

Click, Click, Click. Zoelle's purple boots click with every step. We step into our slot in the Stockyard, where I will be dressed for the arena, then prepared for launch. I have no idea what the arena will be like, but the president has assured it will resemble the country of Panem in some way. I could be dead in half an hour, if I'm lucky enough to live that long. My adrinaline starts pumping, facing fifty one other tributes will make it be nearly immpossable to surive. Thats right, fifty one other tributes. Since the Second Rebellion of the Districts failed, we have to send twice as many tributes, meaning four from all 13 districts. District 13 and 12 were rebuilt to thier old dominant products.

Zoelle puts a light gray shirt on me, with simple black pants and light, strong, and comfortable shoes made for running. These clothes won't offer much in the way of protection or camoflauge, so that must mean we HAVE to get clothes from the Cornucopia. Being from District 10, I'm skinny but tough, with a slight build and a bad attitude. I can run fast, and I can hold my own in most fights, but what good is that agianst a 250 Career tribute that twice and a half as big as I am?

"Prepare for launch," a pleasent female voice requests.

I stare into Zoelle's eyes, which are actually kind of worried looking. "Well I guess this is goodbye," I choke out.

"Don't talk like that, I will see you agian," She assures me.

"Thanks Zoelle, for everything,"

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Barley," She says.

I step onto the launch pad and the glass sylender slides down around me. I bring out my district token, an acorn carved out of a bull's horn. "Remeber son, the greatest and biggest oak in the world was once just a tiny acorn who held his ground." I almost hear my father whisper to me. Then I'm pushed upward into darkness for about fifteen seconds, before a dazzling candy colored light flashes me in the eyes, and Ceasar Flickerman begins his legendary speech.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took like three or four days to post this, but I've been busy. I realized I said Caesar Flickerman when I meant Claudius Templesmith.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 100th Hunger Games Begin!" Claudius Templesmith booms over the arena.

We have exactly sixty seconds to take in the arena, Cornucopia of supplies and our fellow tributes. This arena is strange though, there isnt a single living plant anywhere near us. They've designed a city circle in the Capitol. Glistening building tower over us, and the streets reflect a rainbow of all unnatural colors, its so amazing... I could stand here forever, just staring at the-

Boom! Four tributes to my left a crater has been blasted into the beautiful sidewalk. All of a sudden it starts raining down body parts, an arm here, a leg there and even a brain just two feet away from me. This horrifying and disgusting image snaps me out of my trance and forces me to focus on the Cornucopia. The supplies seem to be separated into sections, each with a different color scheme and types of supplies.

In my portion, there are multiple nature-y colors like corn yellow, grain amber (The color of my eyes) and black, which is the color of my of my District has these characteristics, as well as deep tanned skin from laboring in the hot sun. I turn around and notice there are multiple paths leading away from the main circle. Two and Two connect as I realize, Representing the Districts, a quick count reveals 13 paths, Capitol Circle, color coordinated supplies. The Arena IS Panem, with each and every district represented by a different sector.

The minute must be nearly over so I scan the the supplies and try to determine what district I want to go to. I'll just run to my personal pie slice, which I'm thinking is District 11. I immediately locate a nearby backpack, spear and knife. Not ten feet from my feet is a nice sized back pack, but all the best weapons are in the main pile, If I want anything I'll have to fight it out. I position to sprint, waiting for the gong to ring out.

No less than three seconds later we hear Bong! and my muscle move without thinking. I sprint for the backpack, scoop it up, throw it on and run all at the same time. A small girl sprints right next to me, I think she's from 12, she's going for my knife! She will not take my knife! I nudge into her and she falls over. I make it to the pile, snatch up a knife, shove it in my belt, grab yet another backpack and throw it on. I snatch up one spear, which is seven feet long, well balanced and painted yellow.

I turn and see the girl has jumped up and is approaching me with a knife. I let her approach, where she makes a stab at my stomach and I easily jump to the side. I might look slow, but my reflexes are faster than a snakes. Still open from her stab, I swing my spear, which knocks her over the head, taking her down at the same time. While she's down there I plunge my spear into her back, without a second thought. The animal instinct took over I guess. Blood gushes out and I turn away, pulling my spear out. I begin to run down the path, seeing other tributes going the same way. I stop for a second and see blood spilling all over the streets. I know twelve of the murderers are Careers.

I continue down my street, which ends after about an eighth of a mile. At the end is an arch with an 11 hanging over it, beyond that are fields full of food and supplies. But something is wrong, even closer. A lone tribute is standing there killing anyone and everyone who comes close, so far there are two tributes down and another one running at her. She raises her bow and loads an amber arrow and immediately takes him down. District One, vicious, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, complete homicidal maniac.

I start running in a serpentine line, and she notches and arrow. With a snear on her face she pulls back on the bow string, taking dead aim at me, anticipating my next moves, trying to predict what I will do. It won't be that easy sweety, I think. She unleashes the arrow and it flies at me, in which I immediately dive out of the way. By the time she loads the next arrow I have already gained ground. I swing my spear knocking the bow out of her hand. She goes to draw her knife, but I nail her in the chest with my foot, knocking her down. Quickly I slot her bow string, take her discarded knife and start to run.

I make it to the arch and slow to a gentle jog through the fields, they could be poisonous for all I know so I won't be eating them until I'm sure. I find a nice clearing under an old oak tree and sit down when the first cannon shot fires, I count all the way to twenty four. Nearly half dead in the first few hours, but I'm alive. Atleast.


	3. Extra

Hey guys I've been really busy with FFA, 4-H, school, basketball, church, and homework. Don't hate me, I will try to add one chapter every 1-3 days. So as always, Happy Hunger Games! And may the Odds be ever in _YOUR_ favor!


	4. Chapter 3

I creep through the tall corn crouched down, watching a flickering fire reflect off the crops. A boy from District 13 sleeping there in a small clearing, with a fire. Biggest idiot in the Games. I saw the fire from one hundred feet away! He's doomed for sure, but I won't be killing him. Let's just see what he has... I creep closer, silently slipping through the corn. I'm glad right now that I'm not tall and skinny. I can move around without any noise. I slide into the clearing, inching closer to the backpack he left out, he didn't even put it on. Not even gonna look in it, just gonna grab it and run. I hear a rustle in the corn opposite of us. I get the feeling I'm being watched. I snatch up the back pack and prepare to run, but then the kid begins to snore!

How much more do you want to die kid! Just then two people jump out of the bushes, one giant hulking boy with an axe, who's from District 7, and a mean looking girl from the same district. Both either want to kill me, or him, or get his stuff, or all three at the same time. I just smirk and nod at them in a way that says, Ha! Try and catch me! I sprint off into the corn, and the girl yells, "Get back here!"

Boom! The fire boy's cannon goes off. Now two confirmed murderers are chasing me. I'm way too fast for the boy to catch, but the girl might actually be a problem. That is, if they were smart, which they aren't. I dive to the side after making a sharp turn so that they'll chase down that way and I'll let them pass.

Just as planned they run right past me, with the boy's glimmering blood on their axes. He's the twenty-fifth person dead in the first day. All the Career's are alive, three from District 3, one from 5, all of 6's, another one of 7's, all of 8, one from 9, I'm the only one left alive from 10, one from 11, all of twelve and now three from 13. Since there are 12 Careers, that only leaves 15 of us non-Career tributes. I bet the Career's are set up in the Capitol circle so that they can go to any district to kill anyone, while the rest of us try to hide or fight each other. I'm only really worried about the kids from District 7, they seem almost as bad as Careers.

I make it back to my tree, where I left my two backpacks from the Cornucopia, I now have three backpacks, but it doesn't seem safe in this District anymore. I haven't even gone through my stuff, and I've only had a short two hour nap. I unload my first pack from the Cornucopia, which is average size and bright blue. Inside it has one bag of dried beef, a coil of wire, a water bottle (empty), and a dark green shirt. I go ahead and put the shirt on, removing the gray one and putting it in the pile. I only want to have one pack, since that's alot easier to run with. The bag I stole from the kid has another water bottle (half full), a bag of dried fruit, his extra gray shirt, a bottle of iodine and an apple he must have grabbed from the orchards. I add all this to the pile, putting on both the gray shirts on under my green one. Its really cold tonight. Then I go through the large backpack I snagged from the center of the pile. Inside is a change of brown pants, extra socks, two bags of dried beef, a large empty water bottle, crackers, iodine, a first aid kit, and an extra knife.

I add the knife to my belt, which make three knives including the one I took from the Career. I change into the brown pants, which adds to my camouflage then stuff all of the stuff from all three bags into the big bag, which is dark brown. I stuff the other two backpacks high into the tree, since they are know useless to me. I sip out of the water, nibble on the cracker and throw the apple on the ground. It looked shiny, like not a normal shiny, but a genetic mutated shiny. I belt myself into a fork in the branches, then close my eyes and hope to get a few more hours of sleep, since sunrise is only a few hours away. I let my head dip and my eyes close, until the sweet relief of sleep overtakes me.

* * *

So long Chapter, Hope you enjoyed! Add a comment, follow the story, tell your friends. And as Always, Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in _YOUR_ favor!


	5. Chapter 4

I wake up from a dream, where I was flying. Suddenly I am knocked out of the air and start falling. Down, Down, Down, until the ground is inches away. I am seconds away from the ground and jolted awake buy a terrifying _Boom!_

I look out from my tree, seeing what's going on and If I need to run. There at the base of the tree is a blonde haired girl. She's young, maybe thirteen and I think she's from 7. In her hand is the apple I threw on the ground last night. Before getting down I nibble on a piece of beef, finish the water, and unstrap myself from the limb.

I need to get away from the body so they can collect it and so the other tributes won't find me. I don't want to fight and I most certainly won't go looking for one. I climb down the tree, check my knives, three good sized ones, and my spear. I walk past the girl, who is a sickening green color. I take off jogging toward a creek I saw when I came out here.

After a while I hear a rustling sound, I turn around, prepared to spear what ever it is. A rabbit runs away from me, but I smile relieved it was only a rabbit. Once I make it to the creek, I fill up all three water bottles, then use iodine to cure it. I start to jog away, toward the arch that led me here.

Wait did he just say arch?! Why yes I did. I have no use in living here if all the food is poisonous, so I'm just gonna sneak through the city circle, then make it to a different District. _snap..._

The tiniest sound sets me off, instinctively turning around and preparing to throw. I croak something out, then realizing I haven't spoken in two days, I repeat myself in a louder clearer voice.

"Show yourself! Now! Or I throw!"

A small girl steps into the clearing, with curly, frizzy, dirty blonde hair and light green eyes that look... almost yellow. She looks skinny and underweight, and she's wearing the same basic grey outfit we all received. She has a small backpack but no weapon.

"Who are you?" She barks at me.

"You are in no position to be ordering me around, I have the spear, know who are you?

"Fine... I'm Cypress, I'm from District 9. Now who are you?"

"I'm Barley, I lived in District 10,"

"Well I have nothing, but I see you have alot of stuff,"

"Why don't you just eat the crops, they're everywhere,"

"Same reason you don't, they're all poisonous, first night here I fed a raccoon a pear and it died,"

"You seem smart enough, why don't we ally? There are at least two viscous alliances out there,"

"Well... I don't know,"

"I have food and weapons,"

"Let's shake on it then,"

We both shake hands, forming the alliance. I give her two of my knives, a water bottle, and a pack of dried fruit. In about half an hour we make it to the arch. Down the road I can see the Cornucopia, where we will either die or make it to greener pastures. I hope its the latter.


	6. Chapter 5

I've noticed an issue on Hunger Games fan fictions. Most people don't know the proper exports for each district. Well here they are, strait from the official "Hunger Games: Tribute Guide"... District 1-Luxury/ District 2- Masonry/ District 3- Technology/ District 4- Fishing/ District 5- Power/ District 6- Transportation/ District 7- Lumber/ District 8- Textiles/ District 9- Grains/ District 10- Cattle/ District 11- Agriculture/ District 12- Coal/ District 13- Graphite/ Just felt the need to clarify. Spread the word.

The early sun begins to peek its soft pink head over the hills. We continue to walk toward the center circle, where I want to pick up a few sleeping bags. We reach the inner circle at around 7:00 AM, and only one career is awake. He's poking their campfire with his sword. I can see Cypress counting the tributes, and eyeing a bow left by the Cornucopia. She told me that she is good with a bow, but we didn't see any until now. We need to get that bow regardless.

"So we rush in, bash up some careers, grab the bow and arrows, then run to District 4?" She whispers to me, drawing her knives.

"Woah there Tiger, we need to be sneaky about this, I say you sneak around the other side, grab whatever bow and arrow you can find, then meet me at the gate for 4. If you need help I'll be there."

"Fine..." she agrees, sheathing her knives.

She edges around toward twelve, the opposite way the careers are sleeping and looking. She gets out of their view and sprints forward and snatches up a bow and quiver, immediately shouldering them. The tiniest little shuffle causes the boy tending the fire to look over. Cypress stops moving then slides silently over to the side of the Cornucopia. The Career boy wakes up a few of his friends, four to be exact, adn they go to investigate.

I curse and see Cypress sliding around, trying to not be seen. I sprint in when no one sees me and meet up with her.

"What now?" She asks.

"We bust some heads," I reply.

She smiles at me and draws her knives, climbing on top of the Cornucopia. I follow her and just get out of sight when the Careers walk around to out side. I take her bow and notch an arrow, taking down the back Career, I think he's from 4. He groans and falls to the ground, dropping his sword. We smile at the careers and I shoulder the bow. Cypress jumps down knives blazing, forcing them to back up or get cut. I get at her side and aim my spear at her chest.

What happens next surprises me. The two tributes, boy and girl, from District 7 come racing at us, careful not to awake the Careers. The reach us and start swinging their axes around, at the careers and us. One Career girl from 1 falls down and screams bloody murder until I spear her through the chest. The rest of the tributes jump up and look at us, including the one I disarmed at the Cornucopia battle. Nine tributes versus four.

Not saying that we don't fight but its short. Cypress is a totally homicidal maniac (I don't think she is completely sane) turning into some kinda vicious beast with knives for hands. Eventually they overpower us, and me and Cypress start running to four, quickly followed by the murderers from Seven. We make it to the gate and the Careers have stopped following us, but the kids from seven are coming, with a murderous look in thier eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Cypress draws her bow back and I level my spear. The District 7 tributes raise their hands in a peaceful way, but I don't let them fool me. These two tried to kill me last night.

"What do you two want?" I snarl at them.

"Woah there! We just want an alliance. You got a good deal off food, and you two seem like good fighters. We're gonna need alot of help if any of us are going to win." The girl says.

"I guess that you're right. Lets all shake on it." We all exchange handshakes. The girl seems kinda excited, but the boy just stands there silently and looks mean.

"We need to establish a base in here," I say pointing into District 4.

Beyond the gate there is a forest, but its not tropical, or really normal. It's full of pine trees, but there are palm fronds growing out of the ground. The ground is sand covered in pine needles. There is a sound of rushing water, and the hopeful and discouraging smell of salt water. We walk in, following the sound of the water. Eventually we reach a fast moving stream. It must be spring fed because its freezing. That also means its clean for drinking. Everyone immediately pulls out their water bottles and fills them up.

We all sit down and share what food we have. Mostly dried beef and fruit, but the boy has a loaf of bread.

"What are you two's names?" Cypress asks.

"I'm Juniper, and this is Pine," the girl says.

"Well I'm Cypress and this is Barley, He's from District 10, and I'm from 9." Cypress says.

We keep on eating until I interrupt. "OK we all need to go do something. Juniper, do you have anything to fish with?"

"Um, there is this clear line and a few hooks,"

"Perfect, give it to me. I'm going fishing," she hands it over, "Ok, we need a fire. Pine, will you go do that? Get dry wood so it won't smoke."

Just then a small silver package falls out of the sky, carried by a silver parachute. It has a 10 on it. That's me! My first sponsor gift! I run over and open it up. Inside is a box of matches and a coil of thin wire. I put the matches in my pocket and hand the wire, package, and parachute to Cypress.

"I need you to set a trap. Put it at the gate, make it a trip wire that drops this package out of a tree. Put this," I hand her an apple from District 11, "inside. It's poison, so be careful."

"I want you," I say to Juniper, "to go with her and guard her. If she is in a fight you better bring her back."

They both nod and take off in the direction of the gate. Pine hasn't moved , and is only watching the stream move. I tie the fishing line and hook to a stick. I put a piece of dried pineapple on the hook and cast my line. It's very boring to sit there but I stay focused.

Three hours later I'm left with four fish, and minus 7 pieces of fruit. Juniper and Cypress come back and tell me they set the trap and that it works perfectly. Eventually Pine did gather a little bit of wood, but it won't make a quality fire. But it'll do.

I start to cook the fish, and we eat three. The third we smoke over the fire. I put it in my dried beef bag. Then we stomp out the fire and all climb a giant oak tree we find and go to sleep. Right as The Fallen are in the sky. The girl from 7, and the girl from 4. Anthem. End.


End file.
